legends_fortunefandomcom-20200215-history
Omoi
Biography Omoi was born in the Kingdom of Navari on the coldest month in year 17 BCW. Childhood Ever since her childhood years, she found great thrill in participating in punching boys in the face before they got the chance to enchant her with a spell. Being a child of Navari, it was expected that the woman would take up in magical studies. This was not the case for this rambunctious little girl. Instead of spending time reading spell books, she would find herself running around the Kingdom and causing ruckus. Instead of crying from the elders criticizing the girl's inability to harness magic, she would take her anger out on her brother or another boy in the kingdom. Omoi was known for kicking boys in the shin and groin area. She was definitely a tomboy who found joy from wrestling with small animals and proving her physical prowess to her peers. Although she was a princess, her parents knew that their kingdom’s patriarchal beliefs wouldn’t allow a woman to rule. Little did they know that their mind would soon change. Even when the queen of Navari gave birth their desired prince (Omoi’s brother), they would soon find that Omoi would take the crown...Well sort of. Adolescence Omoi was more cunning, faster and stronger than her brother. Although these traits aren’t the highest priority in Navari, it was clear that Omoi would prove herself to be gifted enough to defend the kingdom. On the terrible day, also known as year 0, The Capital of Lionsdale was attacked. The Dark Republic made their appearance, and this shifted the Navari’s people’s focus. With much of their power only comes from their home, encouraged the dark army to attack their kingdom as well. With trapping massive amounts of evildoers, Omoi witnessed her kingdom take down hundreds of the dark army soldiers. This was done to protect the Lionsdale Empire. Like any other battle, there were casualties on both sides. Although Navari’s numbers were far below their enemies, they did lose many of their soldiers. Omoi witnessed the strength and wrath of the Dark Lord. She also knew that if this battle took place outside of Navari, her people wouldn’t have a chance against him. That day she sworn she would not depend on magic, or the titan that lived beneath her home for power. This day finalized the her life's purpose. She wanted to kill. She wanted to taste the pain of her enemy: the dark republic. Adulthood When reaching adulthood, she knew that living in Navari would not be the best option for her. She wanted to learn the way of the sword, and magic has never been something she was interested in. It had a lot to do with her not having the natural ability in it. Unlike most of the Navarians, she could not use magic well. She was horrible at it. Although she was royalty, she would not let this hold her back. She knew her brother would receive the crown, and this would leave her with no significant life. She wanted to be a warrior, she wanted to enter this war and taste bloodspill. It was almost an obsession that she couldn’t control. This obsession led her to runaway from home. On her travels, she met many different warriors from numerous backgrounds. The most significant one was a man who was a Suraisu Warrior. He found interest in her seeing her natural capabilities with the sword. With her persistence, he decided to train her. As she became better with the sword, she was able to establish herself and create her own style of fighting. The Suraisu techniques that required magic was something that she would be unable to do. Omoi didn’t see this as a disadvantage though, it just made her push her abilities in her physical prowess. Her extensive training created a monster. When returning home, she was faced with much more than disappointed parents who disowned her for her venture from Navari. On the day of her return to Navari, the underground titan escaped. With battling this monstrosity over four hours, she was able to reseal the titan back into his lair. The citizens saw her power then welcomed her back into the kingdom. Her parents saw her as someone who was fitting to lead and defend the kingdom. Her father pushed his pride, and saw her as the better fitted ruler for the kingdom. He also desired a life of retirement, becoming ill from the extensive use of magic beyond his natural ability. Her brother was quickly appointed her assistant. When Omoi ruled the kingdom, her brother practically did all the logistics. He really made all of the choices, and Omoi didn’t do anything but wish she was closer to the battle front. You often found her sitting in the council chamber bored, staring into space. When she wasn’t watching her brother helping her make choices for the kingdom, she was training. It was a sight to see the queen punching a tree for hours, and hearing the grunts of a royalty in the marketplace. Eventually, she knew that her desire to be queen was never there. Her heart was on the battlefield. Like many of her abrupt impulsive choices, she gave her crown to her brother. “Here. You have always been the better fit”. Enlisting in the Imperial Army She wanted to kill the dark republic. Not for the glory or becoming a hero, she simply enjoyed the thought of killing dozens of orcs at a time. This dream came to a reality when enlisting into the army. Her strength and ability to strategize forces quickly moved her up in the ranks. She met Tamashi Vhekuru upon going on her first battle assault as a constable. Their friendship grew, and Omoi saw her as someone who should be respected. She was a blind high elven who has devoted her life in protecting the Lionsdale Empire. Her disability didn’t harm her desire to serve and heal. Their laughter filled the air when they were around each other. Tamashi had a way of calming Omoi and keep her level headed. She was someone who Omoi looked forward to seeing everyday. Tamashi had even promised to make Omoi the god mother of her first child. Her relationship with this woman had also shaped and formed Omoi’s value in friendship. Omoi feels responsible for the horror that happened on that horrible day. If you were to ask Omoi about this day or about Tamashi, be prepared for the woman to pull her sword out. She doesn’t speak of the day that Tamashi was taken. It is assumed that she was killed at war, but Omoi knows the truth. Omoi takes responsibility for not being able to save her friend. A friendship that she had never experienced before. LF: Regrowth You can find Omoi leading a large army through Vigird, literally leading. She has killed many of the dark army’s troops and is a highly respected warrior and war strategist. Omoi prioritizes killing thousands of people of the dark republic. Her desire to protect her home, to kill, and to recieve revenge for the death of her companions is being fulfilled. Family Tree f123787af4158ad40c6fd41702be3eed.jpg|Zang Chimei (Father) mingzhu-yang-15.jpg|Daio Chimei (Mother) man_by_mingzhuyang-d4xj7yg.jpg|Cao Chimei (Brother) tumblr_mwiv7pLzQB1rrrugio1_1280.jpg|Kazune Qain (Cousin) Appearance Omoi is a woman with great beauty, and holds many of the mysterious and mystical appearance of the Navarian humans. She is tall, standing around six feet tall. Her body is slim, and toned. Her attire usually consists of strong armor covering vital parts of her body. Facial Her face holds great beauty and sternness. Her eyes aren't a special color, holding the common dark brown tone that can be found in many southern regional humans. Her hair is long, but often tied to not interfere with her in combat. When around high sources of activated magic her hair often changes color turning into a high white, almost cyan color. Bodily Omoi is between a mesomorph and ectomorph. Beautiful long legs that are accompanied by a six pack and defined muscular shapes. She has great posture and, her prestige can be seen in her walk. Confidence seems to be a clear quality when simply looking at this women's mannerisms. Personality Omoi is a blood thirsty woman. When it comes to her strength, she is over-confident, and nothing gives her more joy than tearing her opponent into pieces. She has an extremely unruly and unorderly personality. She is rebellious and contrary. She a blazing flame that is difficult to control. She has a hard time with authority, and this probably has to do with her royalty background, and her time as a queen. She does not follow direction from anyone, and lets her desire to hurt her enemies lead her. This can serve a problem when being in charge of a platoon, often leaving her commanders behind to kill dozens of the enemies. She does not have a strong moral compass, and usually is unpredictable in her actions. Omoi does protect her allies from an obligation to protect her pride. If she believes that one is capable of defending themselves or they aren't her responsibility, she will leave them high and dry to fend for themselves. She is not lawful good or good in any essence. She is neutral, allowing her drive to hurt her enemies dictate her choices in most situations. Maintaining friendships is something that Omoi can do well, but don't expect her to always be kind. With or without friends, people often describe Omoi as rude and intimidating. Respect is defiantly something you have to earn from her, and if she doesn't see you as a major factor in her life, she will make it clear. Omoi hates loosing, and her desire to overtake her enemies can blind her. It can distract her duties as an Imperial Knight. Loosing seems to what sets the woman in a rage, often breaking any solid object she can get her hands on. Abilities Swordsmanship Magic Detection Bersertic Mode Eye of Accuracy Spell Relationships Trivia *Omoi means "Feelings" or "Emotions" *Her battle theme is Army of Me by Bjork